The Unexplained
by DaughterofHades1919
Summary: When Luna unexpectedly falls in love with that one goth kid, she is broken and shattered to pieces as she discovers he has a girlfriend.


**The Unexplained**

_Yo it's DaughterOfHades1919! What's up? This is my new story where this daughter of Poseidon and Nico fall in love! I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for the next chapter of You and I. I just decided to delete it because I didn't know how to end it. So sorry again! Hope you guys like this story!_

"I hate this freaking stupid cabin!" I said.

"Shut up Luna! I'm working on my laptop." Replied my half-brother's girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Go work in your own cabin then!" I yelled at her.

"No, i'm waiting for Percy. Jeez, why so grumpy today?" She said.

"Oh my gods, you people are too... gross!" I lied.

This is one my dirty habits, lying about what I really feel. I wish I had someone like Percy (as in boyfriend).

"Ah, teenagers..." She whispered to herself.

"Shut up, Beth!" I yelled.

"Fuck, I told you millions of times not to call me 'Beth'!" She yelled back.

"See ya'!"

I left the Poseidon cabin, while looking around for a place to go chill in. I saw the mighty Zeus cabin, and the newly constructed Hades cabin.

I decided to go for a walk in the woods, while not forgetting to check if I had my bracelet/sword gift from my dad on my wrist.

As I walked, I began to feel more and more hot, and I changed my mind and decided to go to the beach first. I ran there, and when I arrived, I walked to my secret spot.

A spot where no one came, where I can sit alone, where no one annoys me, that is my perfect spot. It is a secret hideout. You have to walk till you get to the middle of the beach, then you go 10 steps forward and then, you turn left, and keep walking till you see a medium sized rock, about the size of a pillow. You push it away (it's very light), and you see a big hole. You jump in! There, there's food, drinks, beds, nectar, ambrosia and old weapons!

I usually take naps there. I store my diary here, oh and there's a big desk with a red lamp with lots of pencils, pens, colouring crayons and markers of all the colors and lots of paper. I love it here! The walls are black, and the beds are black and white. The swords and weapons are made of something other than celestial bronze, and they're black. I wonder who made this place... I jumped on the bed and stared at the ceiling before falling in a deep sleep...

AN HOUR LATER

I woke up in my hideout. It was 6:13 and... Oh shit! I missed my archery lesson! It was at 5:30! I got up, crawled out of the place, pushed the rock, and ran two freaking miles straight!

After I went there, it was already almost done, just 10 minutes left. Chiron told me gently, but firmly "My girl, please do not be late for any of your lessons." I nodded.

He told me to go do whatever I want. I felt so happy and ran back to my cabin. When I was almost there, I bumped into someone!

He looked at me, and said "What's your name? Are you okay?" He helped me up, and said sorry. I replied "It's not your fault, I was running and didn't notice you. Sorry, anyway my name's Luna. What's yours?"

" Nico and it's okay! Who's your parent?"

"Um.. Poseidon, yours is Hades right?"

"Yes, that's right. It's me, weird Hades kid!"

"No I didn't…"

"It's okay."

"Oh, well wanna hang out later?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Okay, bye."

I watched Nico walk to the Hades cabin, slowly. After he was gone, I left to my cabin and saw Percy and Annabeth making out, so decided to leave, like right away.

I went to the woods and saw Nico there, sitting on a rock. I joined him because talking to him is way better than just being with myself.

"Hey, what's up?" I said

"Hi. Nothing much since we met a few minutes ago."

"Ok, well I wanted to chill in my cabin but then Percy and Beth were making out so I decided to leave."

"Good decision."

"Wanna get to know each other more?"

"Sure but how?"

"The Question Game."

"What's that?"

"So, one person asks a question, like favorite color and the other person answers and asks another question."

"Oh ok, I will start. Favorite color?"

"Dark blue. Favorite food?"

"Tacos. Favorite band?"

"Hedley. Favorite animal?"

"Dogs." And so on it went till we got too tired and slept on the rock, in each others arms.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Um… OH FUCK!" I jumped out of Nico's arms and landed on my face. He got up and looked at me sheepishly. He said "Can't keep your hands off me?"

I got up, slapped him and said "NEVER! Hey, wanna play tag?" He was caught off, but agreed. "Your it!" I yelled as I ran away, deeper in the woods.

He did that 'poof-behind-person-and-scare-the-shit-out-of-them' thing and tagged me! I said "You stupid freaking lying cheating jerk!" He looked at me funny, then he ran away. I cried Blackout and joined him. He said "Ughh! Curse the 'forget-to-say-blackout' curse."

I waved him goodbye and went to my cabin, while hoping that Percy and Annabeth were fully dressed when I come in.


End file.
